


100+ Kylux Snippets and Then Some

by random_nerd_posts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 prompts (maybe more if y'all like it), F/M, I didn't know that Millicent the Cat was a character on here, I don't know where it's going to go. Sorry., I'll add more tags if you guys think I need to add them., M/M, So you better bet your asses that this is going to be a 2 part tag, little snippets, there is slight mention of sexual assault but not described
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: Diverse snippets from Star Wars, the sequel trilogies, for mainly Kylux and a little other things thrown around.This next chapter is an update on my hiatusonly.Stay safe. Stay healthy. Be smart. And Stay Wiggly.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Prompts 1-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, with these, there must be a reason, right? Well, I decided to take some time to get motivated for these two big projects I want to work on. However, I need to post something that isn't from a Secret Santa or a Big Bang, so here this is. I have never written something so short and simple like this before, and I think I like it. I like how these make me think of "why go over board and stress yourself out, when all you need is one sentence?" and that's what these are, and I love them. So, here are the first 20 of 100(+) prompts. I hope you enjoy.

  1. **She Knows**



Ren and Hux were sure their occasional fling was their secret. That is until Phasma says in a meeting, annoyed with their constant bickering, “maybe you two could consider talking about some anger management when you go to your private meeting.”

After the meeting, Hux pulled Ren aside, assuring no attention was drawn to them, asking: “Phasma knows?”

Kylo shrugged, “I mean, it’s Phasma we’re dealing with. What else do you expect?”

  1. **Laugh**



No matter who says it, General Hux will deny anything that involves his apparent joy for the laughs that the Supreme Leader lets go of at the rarest occasion. Even if they do make his heart flutter when the man even chuckles under his breath when no one but the General notices.

  1. **Habit**



Hux is never one to break one, where Kylo is never one to keep them.

  1. **Blood**



Kylo was fine with the blaster hitting Hux in the arm, he wasn’t okay with the blood after. At least it wasn’t a fatal hit, that’s what the man keeps telling himself.

  1. **Dolls**



They always freaked Kylo out a little, hence why Hux started collecting them. Kylo hasn’t been to the man’s quarters in over a year.

  1. **Childhood Dreams**



Kylo always wanted to be a pilot like his father, until he was sent to start training to become a Jedi. He then wanted to do everything opposite of Han.

Hux never knew anything outside of the path set up by his father, but when he met Han, he was tempted to bend the rules for a moment. But, he decided that dealing with Kylo was enough.

  1. **A Betrayal**



Everytime Kylo felt he had a breakthrough with Rey, Hux felt a little more betrayed by the man that made his heart flutter even thinking about.

  1. **Procrastination**



One of the few things Kylo Ren was excellent at, Hux decided as he watched the man play cards with Mitaka instead of finishing his reports.

  1. **Holding Hands**



Kylo hated it. Hux lived for it.

  1. **Waving Goodbye**



Hux hated Snoke everytime he sent Ren on a mission because he loathed mentally waving goodbye to the man.

  1. **First Kiss**



Kylo is pretty sure that the black eye Hux gave him was the equivalent of the red head kissing back. However, the General says otherwise.

  1. **Monster**



Hux pinched the bridge of his nose as Kylo stared in awe.

“Are you sure the man isn’t using drugs?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Phasma and I both warned you that the caffeinated drink was a bad idea.”

“Well, I didn’t think that Mitaka would act like he was on drugs!”

  1. **The Worst Lie Ever**



“General, do you love me?”

“Of course not, you force controlling imbecile!”

“Then, why are you blushing?”

  1. **Nightmare**



Hux may not be able to use the force like Ren and Snoke could, but he could always tell when Ren was having a nightmare. This one turned out to be the night the Supreme Leader’s uncle tried to strike him with a lightsaber at the temple.

  1. **And at the worst possible moment, the door opened**



This was when Mitaka learned to knock. He also was rudely introduced to the well kept secret between Ren and Hux. However, he and Phasma made a codename for the two: Kylux, which Mitaka was very proud of making. Phasma agrees.

  1. **Regret**



Hux regretted punching Ren on their first kiss, so as an apology, he would always strategically place kisses on the Supreme leader when the man least expected it.

  1. **Disgust**



Snoke was disgusted at first, but learned that it didn’t hinder the plans of the First Order. So, he never intervened, or let on that he knew.

  1. **Acceptance**



Something the former Supreme Leader and Mitaka had to learn. Phasma, on the other hand, wants them to make their relationship public.

  1. **Eyes**



Hux secretly loves seeing Ren’s eyes. He especially loved how calm and clear they seemed to be, even when he was in a fit of rage, the main reason he fell for the man. And when he found out that his lover destroyed the helmet, he was ecstatic.

  1. **Shaking Hands**



Hux couldn’t control them when he saw what that kriffing scavenger did to  _ his _ leader’s face.


	2. Prompts 21-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 2 with prompts 21-40. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

  1. **Mockery**



Hux watched as Phasma and Mitaka made a fool out of their Supreme Leader. Mitaka was "moving" objects that Phasma tied invisible string to. Hux was in awe, not only because Kylo was falling for it, cooing the boy, telling him "you got this. I can teach you a few things when you're ready," but watching Phasma's face pale from surprise that it was working.

The General sighed, walking away, not wanting to be a part of this mess of a performance. He, however, wanted to see how it ended, but had better things to do.

  1. **Sickness**



Kylo never gets sick, however, his clean freak of a boyfriend is almost never without a sniffle.

  1. **Exhaustion**



With sniffles come extreme exhaustion. Hux, however, refuses to take care of himself, or doesn’t know how in Kylo’s opinion. And even with Ren’s aid of taking some of the workload off of Hux’s shoulder, the man still works himself to complete exhaustion.

  1. **Warm**



Hux always thought of Kylo as a walking furnace. So, the thought of the man hogging all of the blankets bewildered him to no extent.

  1. **Lost**



Kylo knew he was lost without Hux. Armitage agreed with this a hundred percent.

  1. **Dance**



This rare occurrence only happened when one or both of the men were drunk. Phasma happens to enjoy them the most this way.

  1. **Photograph**



Kylo happens to have his family photo, but he keeps it hidden to not remind him of what he’s become.

  1. **Kiss**



Kylo isn't one to strategize when to peck a small kiss on Hux when no one is watching. At east he's getting the job done. Hux, however, follows a strict schedule. And you better bet that making out in a broom closet is on there.

  1. **Luck**



Kylo used to say that he never had any luck going for him, but after meeting and getting to know General Hux, he now says that he’s lucky to have him on his side.

  1. **Stargazing**



“You know, Hux? I love stargazing.”

“Then why don’t you go and look at the stars if you love gazing at their presence so much.”

“Why do that when I’m already stargazing.”

Hux looked at Ren and smirked, sitting up: “Well, then, you have ten seconds to strip so I can stargaze you.”

  1. **Patterns**



Kylo hates them, but loves Hux. So, a little compromise is worth it to him.

  1. **Children**



Kylo wants some, but Hux thinks that they’re too messy. Together they agreed that Mitaka was enough.

  1. **Invisible Shield**



Hux always seemed to have an invisible shield when it came to falling in love with men. However, when it came to Kylo Ren, that shield would simply disappear, and he was okay with that.

  1. **Kiss of Death**



Han Solo accepted the angel's embrace quite easily, as he fell, after he realized, too late, that his son was too far gone.

  1. **Painful Realization**



Hux was too afraid to come to the terms that he loved someone. And that someone was Kylo kriffing Ren.

  1. **Would you believe me if I said yes?**



Kylo looked at the red head he was down on one knee for. Laughing, the General raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I were expecting a rejection, Armitage.”

  1. **They didn’t arrive fast enough**



Hux thought to himself as they lit the woodpile, burning the Supreme Leader's deceased body.

  1. **Breakup**



During a breakup, Kylo will listen to Someone you Loved everywhere he goes, but Hux... He'll listen to Boomerang in his quarters, never in public. 'Just like Hux' Kylo thinks sitting outside of the General's door, listening in.

  1. **They Couldn’t Believe it was Finally Over**



As Luke, Leia and Han stared at the fireworks exploding in the sky, they didn’t realize that this was just the beginning.

  1. **Standing Still/Not Today**



Standing in silence on a vacant bridge, Kylo and Armitage looked at each other. It wasn’t awkward, just silent. Kylo broke it first, tears forming: “I know everything is not okay right now, and it may not be soon, but can e start over?”

Hus sighed, also tearing up. Looking at the Supreme Leader, he let a tear fall, not catching it as it hit the floor. “Not today, Ren. I’m sorry,” he said as he left the bridge, wiping away the evidence of his regret off of his face, leaving his lover alone on the dark bridge.


	3. Prompts 41-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 3 with prompts 41-60. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

  1. **Rejection**



“You’re nothing, but not to me,” Rey could hear that phrase run through her mind on repeat, but she always countered it with how her force when the two were fighting over the lightsaber, a few moments after, sent Kylo flying.

“I hope that was the slap in the face you needed, Kylo Ren.”

  1. **Expectations**



Hux’s expectations were clear and simple: no dust in the corners.

“What kind of role playing is this, General?” Kylo hissed as he stood in a very showy maid’s outfit.

Wrapping his arms around the Supreme Leader’s neck, Hux smiled, “it turns me on when I see my man doing dirty work.”

Kylo smiled, raising an eyebrow, “oh, really? Let me do some dirty work for you then.”

  1. **Silence**



Kylo would always sit in silence when Hux had a bad day and needed to rant about it, he enjoyed that the man was so passionate about his work. However, nowadays he sat in a lonesome silence.

  1. **Run**



Finn saw the soldiers approaching. Looking at Poe fixing the ship, he tapped the pilot’s leg in a frenzy.

“What, Finn?”

“Soldiers. Run.”

And together, they ran.

  1. **Realistic**



Hux’s love for Ren wasn’t ideal, but it was realistic to him. And that’s why he stayed.

  1. **Massacre**



That was something Finn could never forgive Kylo Ren for in all of eternity.

  1. **Forever | Not Enough time**



Kylo’s time with Hux, the time stops and he could be there forever.

Hux never felt like they had enough time, so he savored every second like it was their last.

  1. **A covered mirror**



Kylo couldn’t bear to look at what that blasted scavenger did to his face.

  1. **Illegible writing**



Hux looked at the letter stating Ren’s apology. He didn’t know if the tears from Ren or himself made the ink smear, but it definitely made the writing worse.

  1. **A goldfish with a torn fin**



Kylo was greeted in his quarters by the cloth covering his mirror taken down. Staring at the hideous scar, he saw Hux sitting on his bed with a bowl full of water, and an animal in it, on his lap.

“What is the meaning of this improper gesture, General?”

“I saw this little guy and he reminded me of you because you both have scars that make me love you even more.”

Kylo totally didn’t break down crying right there.

  1. **A scented vanilla half melted**



Kylo loves that his boyfriend loves the candle he got on a far mission, but now the General’s quarters smell like stale spices mixed with fresh herbs.

  1. **A Silver Hair Tie**



Hux got a silver wedding band. Ren got a silver hair tie.

  1. **Grains of Sugar Lining a Spoon**



Armitage loves Kylo, down to his messy personality, but he curses the man silently when he doesn’t use a clean or dry spoon to scoop sugar into his coffee or tea.

  1. **An Empty Picture Frame**



“Ren, why do you have an empty picture frame?”

“Oh, cause I don’t like being reminded of my family. But the frame looks like it can fit our wedding photo just fine.”

  1. **A Flooded Cave**



Armitage hated that his feelings for Kylo were like a flooded cave where his feelings for everyone else were like the sands of Tatoonie.

  1. **Nobody Else**



There was no one else for Leia, like there was no one else for Han. This was the same for Kylo and Armitage as well as Poe and Finn.

  1. **Flowing Tear Drops**



Leia released a waterfall as she felt the death of Han because she knew that this meant neither of her boys were coming back to her.

  1. **Know Your Place**



Hux was in charge of the bridge and his and Kylo’s nightly activities.

Kylo was in charge of everything.

Of course they both knew their place.

  1. **Four Words**



“General Armitage Hux, will you marry me?”

“And would you believe me if I said yes?”

  1. **Different Person**



Whenever Kylo looks at his family photo, he knows that he’s a different person than the boy in the image, but was it the change he needed?

Looking at Armitage laying on the bed, reading a book, he decided yes.


	4. Prompts 61-80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting some extra prompts if y'all want to join in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 4 with prompts 61-80. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

  1. **Smile, You’re on Camera**



BB-8 recorded Kylo Ren pushing Armitage Hux into the wall and kissing him. Poe watched with a smirk.

“Hey, boys,” they stopped cold. “Smile, you’re on camera.”

Peo was trying to escape, but that backfired.

  1. **Break the Silence (Please listen to: Nothing Left to Say/Rocks by Imagine Dragons)**



Kylo tapped the screen, requesting entry. Hux allowed it. He missed the General’s Vanilla Candle scent.

“I want to break our silence.”

“Me too, Ren. Me too.”

“Care to dance it away?”

“I’d love to.”

  1. **Cleaning**



Hux thought it as a way to clear his mind.

Kylo saw it as punishment.

  1. **Food**



Hux knew the way into Ren’s head was through food.

Kylo didn’t mind at all.

  1. **Congratulations**



“Congrats, Mr. Dameron.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Dameron.”

That’s right. These two dorks got married.

  1. **Trust**



Rey didn’t trust the First Order, but she trusted Finn. This is her thoughts as she saw Leia walk him down the aisle to Poe.

  1. **Turning Point**



The turning point Hux saw in Ren was falling into the abyss of the StarKiller Base.

  1. **Teamwork**



Is the only way the resistance can win. Also love. Love helps too.

  1. **Random Acts of Kindness**



These were the times that Kylo thought Hux was dying, but in the end, the man was just being a drunken dork.

  1. **Addiction**



Kylo was Hux’s addiction. Hux was Kylo’s.

This goes the same way for Poe and Finn as well.

  1. **Pick Me Up**



“Kylo, want to see a cute cat video?”

“Sure- did you just call me Kylo?”

“Watch it.”

Kylo’s chuckles and “aw’s” were a wonderful pick me up for Hux on bad days like this one.

  1. **Sweet Talks**



Poe and Finn literally cannot say any other type of conversation when flirting with each other.

  1. **Personality Traits**



Kylo is an INTP and Hux is an ISTJ. That’s kind of them though.

  1. **Gemsonas**



Kylo is definitely a ruby where Hux is an Aquamarine. Together they would be Bluebird Azurite.

  1. **Dehydration**



Something Kylo forgets is a thing on many occasions. Hux has made Mitaka have a water bottle on hand for that reason.

  1. **Cute as a Button**



“You both are cute as a button.”

“Thanks Han. Ben appreciates it. I guess I do too.”

“No problem, honey.

  1. **Phobia**



Kylo’s is lightning and dolls.

Armitage’s is being forgotten.

  1. **Party**



Han lived for them.

Luke just liked being included.

Leia just wants to get back to work.

  1. **Mask of Hidden Emotions**



That's the second reason why Kylo loved his mask almost as much as Hux.

  1. **Seeking Solace**



Something Leia is doing more often after the death of Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for #62: https://open.spotify.com/track/7cBhzkTWSpHBGAiCZzSika?si=v_kQVKeCQ8WZmWz0wZSi_A  
> For #73: Kylo: https://www.16personalities.com/intp-personality  
> Hux: https://www.16personalities.com/istj-personality


	5. Prompts 81-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting prompts now. So, if you want to see if you want to make this longer, then please tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 5 with prompts 81-100. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

  1. **Cat**



Hux found Millicent on one of his rounds before the planet for the Starkiller Base was discovered. He picked up the frail thing, and without trying, feeling her ribs through her very matted and dirty fire orange fur. Thinking she was going to die, he convinced a shopkeeper to let him sit inside with her in his arms. Giving her a little water, drip by little drip, he could feel her getting colder and colder. But, within an hour, her warm life was slowly coming back.

Hux knew he had to keep her. Even if Snoke and that new blasted apprentice of his disapproved.

  1. **Movie**



Phasma and Mitaka were planning on watching Inglorious Bastards tonight, but a certain "innocent child" invited homo 1, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and homo 2, General Armitage Hux, to movie night.

Now the squad is watching The Little Mermaid.

  1. **Fruit**



This is the only time Hux sees Matika get aggresive with anyone, including Ren.

This is also the only time he actually sees the two argue over the last piece.

  1. **Clutter**



Armitage knew Kylo's influence was too strong on Mitaka when he saw the boy's quarters.

  1. **In the Moment**



It seemed like a good idea, but kissing Hux when he felt like it on the bridge kind of let the cat out of the bag.

  1. **Keeping a Secret**



BB-8 couldn’t. Poe couldn’t either.

So, now the whole Resistance knows that Kylo is banging his right hand.

  1. **Abandoned | Family**



On Jakku, Rey felt like no one cared. But now, she felt like she had a new purpose with her new family.

  1. **King | Queen**



To Han, Leia was the most important ruler of all.

  1. **Wedding**



The time Leia allowed herself to be captured in order to walk Hux down the aisle to give him to her son.

After the ceremony, she was "mysteriously" returned back to the Resistance unharmed.

  1. **Lost**



Snoke was right about Kylo. He was even more lost after the death of Han Solo.

  1. **Puppy**



“No.”

“But you let Hux keep Millicent!”

“Millicent doesn’t need to be house broken and taken outside when she needs to take a shit.”

  1. **Annoyance**



When Armitage first met Kylo, he thought the tall man was just that, an annoyance.

  1. **Working Hard | Hardly Working**



Kylo thought Hux was working too hard. Hux didn’t think so.

Hux thought Kylo wasn’t working hard enough. Kylo agreed completely.

  1. **Movie Conversation**



Mitaka broke the silence after the movie. “I kind of liked the book better.”

“There was a book?” Mitaka nodded at Kylo.

Hux injected, “well, yeah. Most Disney movies are based off of more evil fairy tales. This one, Ariel turns to foam in the sea after refusing to kill her true love.”

Sighing, Phasma stood up, facing the three males. “Can we watch Inglorious Bastards now?”

  1. **Candyland**



Kylo enjoys the game because it’s childish and colorful, just like when he used to play it as a child before going to the temple.

  1. **Insomnia**



Hux wants to rename it to “Too Busy to Sleep.”

  1. **Voodu**



Before Han met Luke and Leia, he always thought the force was some kind of voodu used to make people go insane.

  1. **Vacation**



With Snoke’s permission, Hux banned the word from all over the First Order.

  1. **Caffeine**



Hux loves coffee and tea.

Kylo loves anything chocolate.

Mitaka is addicted to energy drinks.

Phasma drinks water like a normal person.

  1. **Emotes**



Thanks to Mitaka, Phasma now includes at least three emotes in her reports to Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to 300 prompts in total planned out, so this isn't the end, but my semester just started, so there may notbe an update every day. I might have to work on weekly updates or something. You tell me what sounds good, because they aren't that hard to just throw together.


	6. Prompts 101-120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting prompts, but I am working on weekly updates for school scheduling purposes. Other than that, I refresh everyday to see if there were any new comments, kudos or hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 6 with prompts 101-120. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

  1. **A New Beginning**



This is how Ben viewed the Knights of Ren.

  1. **Hangover**



These are the times that Kylo takes time off to take care of Hux, who was an idiot last night.

  1. **Back to Work**



It didn’t take long for Snoke to get everyone back to work after the explosion of the Starkiller Base.

  1. **Snow Storm**



These were Hux’s favorite days because they were his excuse to spend the whole day with Kylo and Millicent.

  1. **Blue Air, White Snow**



Kylo really enjoyed sitting outside in the dark, watching rise up in big, puffy clouds and having his two favorite gingers sitting on either side of him.

  1. **Snowball Fight**



Phasma, Mitaka and Hux against Kylo. Kylo usually wins.

  1. **Dark Morning.**



Much to the stereotypes, General Hux is sensitive to light. So, in the morning, he has been dubbed the Mole Man.

  1. **Opera Visit**



One of Kylo’s favorite childhood memories.

  1. **Lost Glove**



In the end, Kylo ended up buying three bottles of lotion because a whole, unopened one had to be used.

  1. **Flu Season**



It hits Hux the most because he’s a damn clean freak.

  1. **Hot Chocolate My Way**



Hux is very strict about it. Kylo just likes chocolate. Phasma avoids it like the plague and Mitaka practically bathes in it.

  1. **Ice Stars on the Window**



They remind Mitaka of home.

  1. **Winter Beach Walk**



Phasma and Hux use this as a stress reliever from their jobs.

  1. **Book, Blanket, Beverage**



Hux does it to annoy Kylo. Kylo loves watching Armitage being so comfortable relaxing with Millicent.

  1. **Blue Monday**



More like blue year, in Kylo’s opinion, as he watched the man mope around after the death of Millicent when the Starkiller Base exploded.

  1. **Traffic Jam in the Snow**



Rey and Finn agree that Kylo was that big cow in the middle of the road, blocking their escape from the Starkiller Base.

  1. **Abandoned Christmas Tree**



Legend has it that it’s still floating around space after the destruction of the Starkiller Base.

  1. **Keeping Resolutions**



Kylo: Tries not to kill anyone in a fit of rage.

Armitage: Tries not to kill anyone for Kylo while he’s in a fit of rage.

Phasma: Tries not to kill idiotic stormtroopers.

Mitaka: Tries to kill someone.

  1. **Examinations**



Finn hated them in the First Order and is super excited that the Resistance doesn’t do them.

  1. **Footprints in the Snow**



Hux could always find Kylo when the man was in deep thought by his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have 300 prompts total planned out, but I would like to work on having 1000 in the end to make this a longer fic. However, this is, again, going to turn into a weekly update considering I am going to be busy with school.


	7. Prompts 121-140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting prompts, but I am working on weekly updates for school scheduling purposes. Other than that, I refresh everyday to see if there were any new comments, kudos or hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 7 with prompts 121-140. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

  1. **Fur Boots**



Rose would literally try to sleep in the boots Rey got for their one month anniversary.

  1. **Purple, Orange Sunrise**



Han made Kylo respect them. Armitage made him love them.

  1. **Breaking Resolutions**



Kylo: Day 1

Armitage: Day 1

Phasma:Day 6

Mitaka: Has until next January 1st to break it.

  1. **Homemade Soup**



Hux loves Kylo's soup, so he often forces himself to get sick. Kylo acts like he hasn't caught on, but he has.

  1. **Out of Coffee**



The only time Kylo says that he’s terrified of the man.

  1. **Countdown to Vacation**



Saying the phrase alone earns you a ticket to your grave.

  1. **Shopping in Sale Season**



The only feminine thing Phasma will do.

  1. **Pulling an All Nighter**



Is common for Hux. Kylo pulls them often to keep the man company.

  1. **Deadlines**



Han’s worst nightmare is deadlines.

  1. **Giving a Presentation**



Even Kylo can’t get out of them unscathed.

  1. **Battery Operated**



What is that phrase in this universe?

  1. **Family**



Kylo still wants to. Hux still says no, but secretly he wants to agree.

  1. **Suicide**



After the destruction of the temple. Kylo tried to kill himself, but the spirit of Anakin stopped him, convincing him to find the Knights of Ren.

  1. **Stars**



As a kid, Rey would always look up and wish upon the stars for a loving family.

  1. **The Remote’s Gone**



It started with Kylo coming onto the ship with a box. It contained an infant simulator droid. It was his way of saying to Hux that he was going to take care of a child, whether he was on board or not. He was ecstatic about this. At first. But then he was slowly noticing that he was pulling all nighters to catch up on work as his eyes were sinking into his skull and he was starting to eat less during meals. Hux tried to help out at times, but it never was enough for the simulation droid because the man also was taking a hit. This all took in the timespan of a month.

It only got worse from there as Kylo realized that he wasn’t ready to be a parent. This realization came at a great cost because he actually was willing to turn off the droid. But, the remote to turn off the droid went missing. Now he was stuck dealing with a droid that was screaming while he himself was sobbing and pulling his hair all at the same time. This went on for three days. Then Hux walked into the room.

For once, the droid was quiet, and Kylo was working through his drying tears. Looking at the General, he pointed to the droid with a proud smile.

“I got him to sleep five minutes ago!” he said quietly, but it was still too loud as the droid began to scream again. In turn, Kylo slammed his head into the table and began sobbing again.

Hux, sick and tired of seeing Kylo in such a state, took the remote, that he had hidden, from out of his pocket and turned the droid off.

Kylo stopped mid sob, water still pouring down his face, looked at the droid to see that it in fact was turned off. He then looked at the General, who was working on sitting down next to him, with the remote in his hand.

“Now, before you say anything,” Hux said as he saw the anger bubbling in Kylo’s watery eyes. “I want to ask you something.”

“What, you deranged bastard?”

“Do you see why I never said yes to us taking care of a child?” Kylo looked at the child and the back at his husband nodding. “I wouldn’t have thought twice if we were in different circumstances, but right now is not the time to start a family. I do want to start one in the future.”

Kylo’s response was a smile as he laid his head down in Hux’s lap and fell asleep instantly.

  1. **The Mystery Gift**



Hux’s mystery gift was a night of fun activities.

  1. **I Hate Christmas**



This was Mitaka’s least favorite time of the year.

  1. **Teams**



There’s too many teams, but here are a few: Leia. Luke. Han. Kylux. Vader. Resistance. Dark Side.

Kylo can only be a part of Kylux because Armitage said so.

  1. **New Year**



Mitaka still has the next year to make the resolution work.

  1. **Sticky Tape**



Kylo blames it for his poorly wrapped presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a little over 300 prompts total planned out, but I would like to work on having 1000 in the end to make this a longer fic. However, this is, again, going to turn into a weekly update considering I am going to be busy with school.


	8. Prompts 141-160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting prompts, but I am working on weekly updates for school scheduling purposes. Other than that, I refresh everyday to see if there were any new comments, kudos or hits.
> 
> Alright, here's chapter 8 with prompts 141-160. I haven't read through these, so if there are typos, please tell me. Otherwise, please enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to inform younger readers that this is a slightly more mature chapter regarding how I spun the prompts, so if you have an issue with it. I apologize and will update the tags as soon as possible.

  1. **Slippery Accident**



Kylo Ren had no depth perception. So, Mitaka used that to his advantage for the perfect pranks

  1. **The Tree**



One drunken night later on the Starkiller Base, there was a tree with a star and two pairs of initials: B.S. and A.H.

  1. **He Didn’t Come**



Finn tried to wait for Poe, but he had to move when the First Order landed.

  1. **Socks**



Armitage doesn’t want to admit it, but he loves getting socks from Kylo every year.

  1. **Secret**



When Leia worked with Admiral Holdo, she noticed she had feelings for Holdo like she had feelings for Han at one point.

This was her little secret though.

  1. **Too Much**



Armitage never thought Kylo’s affection was too much for him.

  1. **In the Closet**



Admiral Holdo was standing at the fine line of coming out to the world or stepping back inside and keeping her feelings about Leia to herself.

  1. **So Hot**



Luke thought Wedge was just that.

  1. **She Didn’t**



“She did, Armitage. Phasma pinched my ear and told me to stop acting like such a child!”

  1. **Until Midnight**



Kylo and Armitage would stay in each other’s rooms, arms wrapped around each other and clothes thrown about until Midnight, where Snoke forced Phasma and Pryde do rounds around the base for reasons to make sure Kylo and Armitage weren’t sneaking around with each other.

  1. **He is Sober**



It was one of the few nights where Phasma, Mitaka and Kylo could sneak into Armitage’s room and have a fun night with brandy and other alcohols that could quickly knock someone out.

Mitaka was one of the first to pass out. He was put into the bed to sleep into a horrible hangover in the morning. Then Kylo started to slur his words from there. It was then when Phasma realized that she had an unusually high tolerance for the hardest alcohol because she swore she was lucid as she saw Armitage nuzzle into Kylo’s neck.

Playing with the two drunk dorks, she asked Armitage: “Are you drunk, General?”

Kylo responded, almost indecipherable: “He’s sober, he’s just drunk with love.”

The “love” is what caused Armitage to barely make it to the refresher as he projectile vomited all over his refresher.

Phasma loved these nights.

  1. **Too Many People**



Snoke was one to throw galas and never participate in them. However, he would always make Kylo lead them with Armitage. Kylo, who is someone who doesn’t like crowds would always complain to the supreme leader that there were in fact too many people.

  1. **Online**



After the destruction, it took the technicians to get everything back online in a little over a cycle.

  1. **You Won’t Believe It**



Armitage looked at his gloved hand, knowing what he was hiding from the world that he so badly wanted to flaunt it. As the door swooshed open, Armitage turned to see who it admitted. He was pleased it was his longtime friend, Captain Phasma.

“What did you want, General?” Armitage chuckled.

“You can lose the helmet, my old friend,” Phasma released her helmet, letting her hair fall over her unscarred eye. She set it on the table right in front of her, a smile landed on her lips, knowing this was just a simple conversation.

“So, what’s going on?” Armitage’s smile grew a little wider as he ungloved his left hand, revealing a beautiful matte black ring as it twisted around the General’s hand like a cat curled up in a ball, sleeping. He took the ring off and handed it to Phasma, who looked at it and saw an engraving that wrote: “To you, with love ~ Kylo”

“You won’t believe it, my dear,” the captain looked up at the ginger with an all knowing smirk. “He proposed to me, Phasma. I don’t know how long he had that ring for, but he gave it to me last night. I wanted your shift to be over before I said anything.”

“Obviously you said yes, correct?” Armitage looked at her with his hand extended out. Phasma smirked as she lightly placed it back into the General’s possession.

“Of course I said yes. What idiot would say no to the man they love? Especially if he’s the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

  1. **#lessonlearnt**



Kylo’s rump ached as he left Snoke’s throne room. He didn’t understand these lessons, but he hoped one day he would. Right now he just felt dirtier than what water and soap could take off.

  1. **Bless You**



A common phrase that General Hux heard as his immune system took another hit.

  1. **Naughty**



A game Leia and Han liked to play. They never told anyone that this was how Ben was conceived.

  1. **The Day After**



Ben was born, Leia cried tears of sadness as well as tears of joy as she sensed the force in her son. No one has ever seen her cry before.

  1. **Water**



Something that Armitage was afraid of as it fell onto his face, thanks to his father’s treatment to him as a child.

  1. **Puzzle Pieces**



When the two would have time off, Phasma and Mitaka would visit each other’s quarters to work on a puzzle of the other’s choice. They loved putting together the puzzle pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with 307 prompts thought out, not written, I will have around fifteen chapters written. This is such a fun thing to do, and I want people to show me their spin on it, so if you want to dictate how the prompt goes, please go for it. I'm open to ideas and I will for sure make it known that you inspired me to do this.
> 
> Please have fun with this like I am. Also, any other pairings your would like me to do that haven't been touched on yet, please feel free to send me a little nudge towards the right direction.


	9. Prompts 161-180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **178\. Bunnies everywhere**  
>  “I swear, Supreme Leader,” Armitage began. “I didn’t know the bastard was pregnant.”  
>  _Liar_ Kylo thought to the General.  
>  _I will get my way dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I finished The Rise of Skywalker, and you know what? The only movie I see as correct canon in the sequels is The Force Awakens. You guys can fight me all you want. I'm entitled to my opinion. Now, I want to apologize for almost forgetting to update. I've been busy with school and a bug is going around on campus, so everything is a bit crazy around here, but here I am, with my update.

  1. **Feint**



Kylo was a master at them, to be able to plant a kiss on the General’s cheek periodically throughout the day that is.

  1. **3, 2, 1**



Was the countdown Stormtroopers heard in their nightmares as General Hux tested them, to see if they were fit for Phasma.

  1. **Calendar**



Armitage used it like the word of the Jedi for he was excited for  _ his _ wedding.

  1. **The Ruler Of...**



Kylo Ren was the ruler of the whole first order. Captain Phasma was the ruler of the stormtroopers. Armitage Hux was the ruler of Kylo’s heart and their bedroom.

  1. **What a Hunk**



Was General Hux’s thoughts as he gazed upon an all grown up Kylo Ren.

  1. **Shallow**



Was Kylo’s personality when he was angry, but Armitage knew not to give in.

  1. **Rose**



Kylo’s the romantic, so roses were kind of his thing.

  1. **Of Mice and Men**



Not a phrase one would use on a night that Kylo and Armitage enjoyed each other’s company.

  1. **Strapped**



One of the many nightly activities Armitage dictates.

  1. **He Had Wings**



Poe missed them, but he decided that they looked even better on Finn.

  1. **Got Shelved**



After they repeated the ritual that the family of Darth Vader did after his death to Kylo, Armitage put Kylo’s helmet on the pile of enemy ashes next to his grandfather’s helmet.

  1. **I want a new…**



“Uniform,” Kylo looked at the red haired maniac with utter confusion.

“Why?”

“To match yours.”

“Are you high right now?”

“A little. And I’ve been thinking about the uniform you said you would wear for the wedding.”

  1. **Hustle**



Something Han Solo is the masterful king of.

  1. **He hated Quotes**



And Armitage hated it when Kylo would his own words against him.

  1. **Please pass the…**



“Lotion,” Kylo’s face went bright red under his helmet, but Armitage saw the man’s body go stiff with embarrassment.

_ We are in a meeting. Act professional, you dolt _ .

  1. **Blank Page**



Armitage felt Kylo’s kisses on his neck while he worked on a report for the new section of Stormtroopers. Feeling the sith apprentice’s hands slide down his side he could feel himself getting warm.

_ The reports can wait _ , the General thought as he turned, pinning Kylo to the bed, fighting back with his own kisses.

  1. **Telepathy is…**



The force, but somehow General Hux was immune to Kylo’s attempts to swoon him with it.

  1. **Bunnies everywhere**



“I swear, Supreme Leader,” Armitage began. “I didn’t know the bastard was pregnant.”

_ Liar  _ Kylo thought to the General.

_ I will get my way dammit _ .

  1. **No Water**



Kylo could use some, but the rules of isolation wouldn’t allow it.

  1. **You’re invited**



General Organa looked at the envelope with a smirk. She loved weddings. She also loved her evil son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I am going to do up to prompt 360 due to me worrying about other things as well as a larger Star Wars fiction that is still in the early stages of being written at 13k words. If you have any questions, proposals, feel free to ask in the comments, or find me on tumblr under **random-nerd-posts**. Now, you guys have a wonderful day and see you next week.


	10. Prompts 181-200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **182\. I can drive**  
>  Apparently champagne was the drink that made Captain Phasma tipsy as a drunk General Hux is pulling the unmasked captain away from a tie fighter.  
> “I can drive, Armitage.:  
> “No~ Dear, you,you’re drunk!”  
> “No, you~re drunk. I, I’m purrfectly so~ber”

  1. **She took a sip**



Armitage smiled. He loved relaxing with his best friend, and even though he didn’t find her attractive like he did with men, he thought Phasma was the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy. Without her helmet, the rest of her armor made her eyes pop out making her look drop dead gorgeous.

  1. **I can drive**



Apparently champagne was the drink that made Captain Phasma tipsy as a drunk General Hux is pulling the unmasked captain away from a tie fighter.

“I can drive, Armitage.:

“No~ Dear, you,you’re drunk!”

“No, you~re drunk. I, I’m purrfectly so~ber”

  1. **His Fists Flew Into…**



The wall as Han learned that his only child had just joined the dark side.

  1. **The Macarena Tiled**



Dance floor made Kylo dizzy from the bright patterns and colors mixing together.

  1. **I will never regret**



“-turning to the dark side.”

“Why?”

“Because I got to meet and love you, Armitage.”

Kylo’s hand went limp in Armitage’s.

  1. **Drip, Drip, Drip**



Snoke never did invest in fixing anything down in isolation, and the dripping of the pipes was one thing that definitely needed fixing, but for Kylo, the sound was soothing.

  1. **Who was he?**



Rey got to meet and deal with the “new” Luke Skywalker, but she never understood who the man was before Kylo ruined everything.

  1. **The Pastry Chef**



Kylo befriended him so he could get the leftover dough. The chef just smiled as he saw the boy enjoy something sweet and refreshing.

“I gotta go now, thank you, mister!” The man smiled, nodding to the sixteen year old sith apprentice.

  1. **No Entry**



Armitage requested that Kylo were to have no entry to  _ his  _ throne during the hours he was in charge. Snoke agreed, Kylo just sat outside of the Bridge until Hux’s time was done.

  1. **Name on a Napkin**



That’s all the sponsors for the first order were. No matter how hard they wanted to get in bed with the force user, they would only be names on a napkin to him as he stared at the true beauty in the room.

  1. **And Yet**



Armitage was rude. He was ruthless. He never said anything nice. He would always spit ugly things back at the person he didn’t like.

And yet, here he was, melting at the touch of Kylo Ren, his main victim.

  1. **USB**



On it was the blueprints to the Starkiller Base.

  1. **May I?**



“No, Ren. We’re at work.” Kylo kissed him on the cheek and neck anyway.

Armitage’s knees never buckled, or he’d like to think that’s what happened.

  1. **The Light changed**



And with the change of light, Poe wanted to bed Finn right then and there.

  1. **He clenched his fists**



Kylo hated hearing his mother’s speeches about hope and joining the rebellion.

  1. **Scene after Scene**



Armitage played through the events on the Starkiller base as he clenched Millicent’s collar to his chest.

  1. **Heavy**



Aiding Kylo back to the fleet after his fight with that amature scavenger wasn’t easy because Kylo’s body was larger than Armitage’s so in turn, the man was extremely heavy.

  1. **Surprise!**



When Armitage saw Kylo, Phasma and Mitaka pop up from behind the couch on Armitage’s 30th birthday, the man squeezed the three into a tight hug and cried tears of joy.

  1. **Coffee**



Armitage had his coffee. Kylo had his tea.

  1. **I got this**



Was a phrase Ben would hear from his father when he would say it to him or his mother. Now, when Kylo hears it, he has to make sure it isn’t Han’s spirit taunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do now have 500 prompts listed, now that I have a longer fic in the works, I'm going to be throwing teasers out to everyone about Alegro and Bella. A disclaimer will come to light within the next few chapters because we're getting to the parts where I start putting OC's into this.


	11. Prompts 201-220

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **206\. Aging**  
>  For someone under a lot of stress, Kylo thought his mother aged well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #207 is WedgeLuke for my discord son, [clockworkcorvids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids) Also, a lot of these prompts from now on are going to be linked to my new fic [Shenandoah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820173). and the most you're going to get spoiler wise from me will be found here.

  1. **Trials**



Anakin regretted working with the dark side for two things. Disrespecting his family and never completing the trials.

  1. **Mercy**



Kylo wasn’t one to show mercy. That’s why Armitage loved him so.

  1. **Window**



As a child, Ben loved to look out the window to see the wildlife.

Kylo hates it.

  1. **Keeper**



Armitage begrudgingly agreed to be Kylo’s keeper. He didn’t do a good job at it until it was time for them to sleep into the next cycle.

  1. **Sun**



Armitage hated it because he hated how sensitive his skin was.

  1. **Aging**



For someone under a lot of stress, Kylo thought his mother aged well.

  1. **Perfectly**



Luke loved that Wedge could fly a ship perfectly.

Wedge wanted to see what else Luke could fly perfectly, but he would never push the man’s limits to cure his curiosity.

  1. **Whisper**



That was what usually made Leia melt into Han’s arms.

  1. **Shrink**



Han always force users went to a deranged shrink that made them think they were the almighty peacekeepers. That was until he held his son in his arm, sensing and feeling the love radiating from the tiny infant bundle in his arms.

  1. **Wonder**



Finn was wonderful at night, Poe thought as he hugged the sleeping man in his arms.

  1. **Head Cold**



They always put General Hux in a sour mood. Not even Kylo could improve them.

  1. **Broken Limb**



Ben screamed in pain as Snoke snapped his arm back, attacking him for trying to be free from the deadly grasps of the First Order.

He shot up in bed, sensing his surroundings, feeling Bella and Armitage sleeping soundly.

You just had a bad memory, Ben.

  1. **Concussion**



All Kylo could remember from the monsoon was the rock he hit his head on. He never remembered falling. He never remembered what he was doing until later.

Sitting up, he felt sick, the world was spinning and his head hurt like kriffing hell. That was when a hand lightly pushed his shoulder. Eyeing them, he knew instantly it was a native to this planet.

“Rest now, boy. Head injured, bad fever. All will be well,” was the last thing Kylo heard as he drifted back to sleep.

  1. **Battle Wounds**



Alright, he couldn’t see, thanks to Snoke, and now he was running blindly, without Armitage, with his lightsaber banging wildly on his leg.

He was doing fine until he tripped, falling and rolling down the hill. He didn’t know if he was going to fall off the edge or if he was going to land, but one thing was for sure, the fall activated his lightsaber as he heard the crackling and the heat of it puncturing him.

‘Let Snoke kill me. It can’t be worse than getting impaled by my own lightsaber.’

  1. **Passing Out**



Armitage was exhausted. Sure, Ben could do much with his lack of vision, but adding a two month old baby to the mix was cruel.

‘At least I love you both,’ he thought as he passed out on the bed next to his husband.

  1. **Pinned By Circumstance**



Armitage was pinned to the wall by Kylo. The circumstance was that Armitage insulted Leia.

  1. **Twisted Ankle**



Ben was sure he twisted his ankle when he fell down the hill because when he stepped out of the tank full of bacta gel, his footing was more secure.

  1. **Sprained Wrist**



Armitage had a lot of them as he trained with the steel sword in his closet while they were on the First Order fleet.

  1. **Stabbed**



It was a standoff between Phasma and Armitage. Phasma had her blaster and Armitage had his sword.

The movements were blurred as Phasma and Armitage fought. The last thing the red haired man remembered was the sword being stabbed into Phasma’s throat.

“I’m sorry, Old Friend.”

  1. **Black Eye**



The first time Armitage and Kylo fought, Kylo was the one to actually end up with a black eye.


	12. Prompts 221-240

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **226\. Forced Naps**  
>  Are usually a thing when Armitage starts slurring his words and running into walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 221, 234 and 238 are spoiler to my fic [Shenandoah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820173).

  1. **Old Wounds Flaring Up**



Kylo took the crackling, red lightsaber, raising it to strike her victim as he smiled a wicked grin. His face morphed into a dark colorful clown mask. Kylo’s breathing hitched as she lost control of her grip on the active lightsaber. She stepped back, nearly falling back, feeling the force of something striking the old man in front of her. She felt a light pressure on her shoulder, turning to strike someone who dared to touch her, she stopped cold to see Palpatine.

She saw that he had the hilt of her father’s three-pointed lightsaber in his hand, deactivated.

Pulling her aside, Palpatine had Kylo sit down.

“Kylo, take off your helmet,” she did what she was told, wincing at the hissing as it made her sick to her stomach.

Throwing the helmet aside, but in arms reach, Kylo laid her head in between her knees, letting the tears flow. She ignored the pain from her now transparent scar.

“I fucking hate clowns, Master. And that bastard smiled like one.”

  1. **Frostbite**



On the Starkiller Base, Armitage got it really bad one time. He almost needed an amputation if Kylo’s lightsaber didn’t get the blood flowing in his fingers.

  1. **Heatstroke**



Kylo made it clear why Armitage should stay on the ship during missions.

  1. **Migraine**



Armitage would always say his headaches came from Kylo acting like a child. Kylo thinks that Armitage might actually have an actual health condition.

  1. **Panic Attack**



The biggest one Kylo remembers seeing from Armitage was when the Starkiller was blown up.

Little did he know it was because the General couldn’t find Millicent.

  1. **Forced Naps**



Are usually a thing when Armitage starts slurring his words and running into walls.

  1. **Reassurance by Video**



When Han would go away for a while, Ben would stop eating and stop everything, even if Leia or Luke told him that Han and Chewie were fine. Hence why Kylo remembers those dumb little reassurance videos he got from his dad and Chewie. But, everytime he watches them now, he teared up, as if he felt remorse and regret for what he’s done.

  1. **“You don’t look so hot”**



“I’m fine, General.”

“You’re pale, Ren.”

And that was when Kylo puked up and passed out from a dangerously high fever.

  1. **Finger Combing Hair**



When they aren’t doing anything and they don’t feel like being intimate, Kylo loves feeling those long fingers scratching his scalp as they slid through his silky hair. Armitage did it really because he loved how soft Ren’s hair was and it was like petting a long haired cat.

  1. **Wake Up Surrounded by Group**



It was after Snoke’s gala that Kylo woke up with his hand in a tight hold by the long skeleton fingers he loved. Opening his eyes, he saw Armitage, Mitaka and Phasma by his bed side.

“What kriffing happened?”

“Someone tried to kill you, you dolt.”

“How’s your head?”

“It hurts, like everytime I drink. But, I’ll live. Just like you.”

  1. **Stumble**



They had just finished a gala. Armitage was sleeping after the events because the man doesn’t know how to control himself around alcohol. Sure, Kylo had a few himself, but he shouldn’t be falling over his own feet. He _could_ hold his liquor, or his booze.

It wasn’t until he woke up in the med bay that he realized that this was an assasination attempt gone wrong at the hand of the assassin.

  1. **“What do you mean you’re FINE? THIS IS NOT FINE-”**



Armitage was cut off with a kiss by Phasma, who currently had a shard of glass stuck in her stomach.

“Dude, shut up.”

“You just-”

“To make you shut up. Get my ass to the medbay dammit.”

  1. **Helping with an Easy Task**



With Kylo recovering from a high fever, he was having issues with helping with Armitage as they moved some boxes.

_Guess he’s still weak from the lack of food and exercise_ Armitage thought to himself as he glanced at the tree trunk known as his lover.

  1. **Covering for an Injured Teammate**



Kylo took her lightsaber as she saw the new Captain of the stormtroopers down for the count. Running, she sliced the head of a resistance fighter in half as she used the force to explode the head of three more in one motion. After the battle was done, she got the Captain to the medbay and took off their helmet.

Her eyes widened.

He looked like he came from the same tribe where her dad and pappa found her. Searching his mind, he was in fact from there.

  1. **“I’m not Leaving you like this”**



“Why? Because Snoke told you to grab my sorry ass?”

“Yes, and because of the fact that you’re my boyfriend and I don’t think he should be bleeding out as his lover’s precious plans are crumbling before them.”

  1. **Getting Injured Person out of Situation**



Han’s first reaction to seeing Leia get hit with the blaster, even though it was in her arm, was to pick her up in bridal style and get her out of harm's way. Even if she kicked his ass after the battle.

  1. **Heatwave**



The heatwave on the Starkiller made Millicent shed like crazy, Hux actually went onto the bridge in a summer uniform and Kylo had to take several showers because he refused to change.

  1. **“And that doesn’t scare you”**



Ben woke up strapped to a chair. It was one of the Final Order’s ships. His jacket was causing the circulation in his wrists to cut off. He needed to get off of the chair.

_The last time I’ve been around one of these was when I interrogated Rey for the map to Luke_ , Ben thought to himself as he sensed his surroundings. He didn’t sense anyone he knew. _Pryde must’ve kicked the bucket by now then. Guess the old man couldn’t take another Kylo Ren_.

Then he sensed her.

The door to the room opened. The person who entered, Ben shook in anticipation of a mind search from her.

“Hello, Father,” the person stated.

“Hello, Bella,” Ben responded, not wanting to admit who his little girl became.

“Bella’s gone father. She died, and in turn, Kylo Ren became reborn.”

“I won’t accept that my little girl isn’t in there somewhere.”

“Why? So you can leave me alone again?”

“No, darling. I would never leave you alone. I never meant to leave you alone in the park that day either. I-”

“I want you to say my name, Father!” Kylo hissed at Ben.

“You are Bella Organa-Solo-Hux. You are my daughter, and I know there is good in you.”

“That was the incorrect answer!”

“Kylo Ren is dead! Snoke killed him the day he scarred my face and destroyed your village!”

“Kylo Ren was reborn into me. Bella Organa-Solo-Hux died at the age of seven because you couldn’t sense something that was happening right under your nose.”

“Well, then Bella can be reborn again, like Ben was reborn.”

“Unlikely.”

“It will happen my dear. Are you afraid of the truth?”

“No, this is the truth. I am living the truth!”

“And that doesn’t scare you?”

Kylo remained silent as she left the room, leaving Ben alone to his thoughts and loss of blood flowing to his hands.

  1. **Fighting**



There were a lot of fights between Kylo and Armitage. A lot of them involved Kylo force-sedating Armitage because the man started throwing things at Kylo, but most of the time it was just hateful spits at each other.

They were those moments when they were glad that they still had access to their own rooms. However, Kylo would be in their shared room where Armitage remained in his old one. The vanilla candles calmed them both down.

  1. **Makeup Sex**



And after every argument, there was usually makeup sex where they forgave and forgot.


	13. Prompts 241-260

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **256\. ...and that’s final!**  
>  “I get that you miss your cat, General,” Kylo started, “but you aren’t thinking clearly.”  
> “Have you ever lost a child that you loved near and dear to your heart, Supreme Leader Ren?”  
> “No.”  
> “Precisely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 246, 248 and 253 are inspired by my fic, [Shenandoah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820173).

  1. **“I dare you to kiss me”**



Finn was really just minding his own business. That was until he got thrown into a truth or dare game between him, Poe and Rey.

“Truth or dare.”

“Dare?”

“I dare you to kiss Poe.”

“Wait, Rey, I don’t think-” Poe was cut off by a loving kiss. The game was cut off as Rey left the room to let Poe and Finn do their own thing.

**242.”It’s not like I love you or anything”**

“If you actually thought for once, maybe you wouldn’t nearly get yourself killed!” Armitage screamed at Kylo.

“Alright, but that’s why I have you to do the thinking for me!”

“Well, I don’t fight on the frontlines like you do, so please think better.”

“I’ll try, but please communicate better.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault you’re here in the med bay?”

“Yes, it is!”

“Well, I’m sorry, it’s not like I love you or anything. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here, you moron!” And with that Armitage pulled Kylo into a kiss before leaving back to the bridge.

  1. **Icecream**



Something Armitage loves, even if he’s super lactose intolerant.

  1. **Hot and Heavy**



Armitage swears that’s how Kylo is when he sleeps. Especially when he accidentally rolls on top of the man unconsciously.

  1. **Sweat**



Every time that Poe and Finn hugged, Poe would shake his hands dry behind the ex-stormtrooper’s back because the man builds up a lot of sweat.

  1. **“I know you’re the president of the anti-social club, but why don’t you join me?”**



As usual, Snoke convinced Palpatine to throw a gala. Kylo was not amused that her tutors were partying instead of trying to track down the resistance and obliterating them. However, even though she refused to join them for the gala, she still had to show up. So, in turn, she remained in the corner. Ignoring the stares of the drunk generals as they looked at her well built body as something they could plow.

Even as a seventeen year old, Kylo was a heavy drinker. She could hold her liquor. Much better than her dad and papa. So, on her sixth drink, she still wasn’t tipsy or dizzy as she caught the silver tuxedo of the stormtrooper captain. To her, he was captivating.

They made eye contact and she instantly felt her ears get warm as she looked down at her feet. Her dress seemed like the most interesting object for her to look at as she sensed him approaching her.

“Come dance with me, Kylo,” he offered her his hand. Glancing at him, Kylo smirked at him.

“I can’t dance, Alegro,” he smiled at her excuse.

“No one cares, but I really think you need to leave that anti-social club you’re leader of and join me.”

“I care. I’m not good in heels and I don’t want to be near those perverts.”

“Then join me in a conversation with Colonel Mitaka, alright.”

“That sounds perfect, Captain.”

  1. **Fireworks**



When the resistance succeeded against the Empire, Armitage saw the fireworks shooting on the planets for celebration and thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“Armitage, we’re not done swabbing the deck, you useless four year old misfit.”

“Yes, father.”

  1. **Fireflies**



Back in Seattle, when Ben sat outside with Armitage, watching Bella run around catching fireflies, he loved feeling the warm air hit his face, Armitage nuzzling into his light hold.

Now looking at the screens seeing the new Kylo Ren destroying villages like he used to, he goes back to those memories wondering what went wrong.

  1. **Starving**



One of Kylo’s memories as he trained under Snoke was fasting. Once he was able to eat after a week, even though it wasn’t much, it was gone within a few minutes. Then the fasting began again.

  1. **Boredom**



Something Kylo did out of boredom when he went into isolation was think about the really big smart books Armitage had, and he would remember the equations and mess them up horribly thinking he was doing it right.

  1. **Pastime**



Sex was one of them for Kylo and Armitage because they both enjoyed it and it was a time killer.

  1. **Shock**



Every time there was a lightning strike in the air, Kylo would flinch as he could only see the throne room and Snoke abusing his power. 

  1. **Sightseeing**



The first time Bella and Alegro saw each other without clothes, it was like sightseeing a place they knew but had forgotten.

  1. **Itinerary**



The itinerary for the destruction of the Starkiller Base was set back slightly as Poe came back onto the Resistance base with an orange cat. Leia wondered if she had a collar. Poe nodded and said it was on the base.

  1. **Captured**



When Hux found out that Millicent was on the resistance base, he gripped her collar. They catnapped his child!

  1. **...and that’s final!**



“I get that you miss your cat, General,” Kylo started, “but you aren’t thinking clearly.”

“Have you ever lost a child that you loved near and dear to your heart, Supreme Leader Ren?”

“No.”

“Precisely.”

  1. **When did that Happen?**



Was the question of the century when Hux found out that his new step mother was madly in love with Brendol Hux.

  1. **Take a Breath**



Hux held a limp Millicent in his arms. She was cold and he had to take a breath. He truly lost his child to the Resistance.

  1. **Eat Something**



Was the common phrase Kylo spoke to Hux after they buried the feline. Kylo even asked his mother for advice to try to get Hux to try to move on on his own terms.

  1. **Kiss me**



The bridge was empty, minus for Hux and Kylo in the room.

“Kiss me,” Hux said, hushed and quickly.

“What?”

“Quickly, before they come back in.”

Once the deed was done, Kylo looked at Hux.

“Was that enough?”

Hux smiled, “never.”


	14. Prompts 261-280

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **269\. Restraints**  
>  Kylo pulled at the restraints. Her wrists ached. She didn’t want to be here, but she knew fighting against Snoke while Palpatine was terminally ill was not the best idea, so she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that prompt 268 is referring to a forced miscarriage/abortion. If that makes you feel uncomfortable, please feel free to skip that.
> 
> The following prompts inspired by my new fic [Shenandoah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820173) are **267** , **268** , **269** , **277** , **278** , and **279** if you want to go check that out.

  1. **You were the first**



“I was the first to what, General?” Kylo asked, he was amused by the redness of the ginger’s pale cheeks.

“You were the first to not take advantage of me,” Hux responded, hiding his face in Kylo’s neck.

  1. **That’s not the problem**



“And the droid cleaning up  _ your  _ mess is a problem?” Hux hissed playfully at Poe.

“No, us getting stuck in a closet is though,” Poe responded, his blush keeping the both of them warm.

“Well, to me, that keeps things interesting,” Hux whispered, kissing Poe’s necks, blowing hot air onto the pilot’s neck.

  1. **Drunk**



Poe learned the hard way that the ginger General was a flirt to a lot of people when he was drunk.

  1. **That feeling is not productive**



“I love you, Hux,” Kylo said.

“That feeling isn’t really productive, Ren,” Hux said as he drifted off to sleep in their bed.

  1. **Introduction**



Leia vocalizes that she wants to forget her introduction with Han Solo, but in secret, she’s glad she met him when she did.

  1. **Who Says?**



“I do, Ren, I’m the emperor.”

  1. **Use your words**



Bella looked down at her feet, mumbling something. Armitage took in a sigh, but smiled. “Use your words, darling,” Bella looked up at Bella with a kind smile in return.

“I love you, Papa!”

“I love you too, princess.”

Armitage laughed, bringing the girl into a hug, “now that wasn’t too hard to say, was it dear?”

Bella laughed, “nope!”

Ben misses those moments every day.

  1. **Isolation**



Kylo sat in the corner of the cell. She was sobbing as she tried to get the image of the hangar and its function out of her head. Now, the little one was gone and she was punished for her decision to keep her unborn child safe.

  1. **Restraints**



Kylo pulled at the restraints. Her wrists ached. She didn’t want to be here, but she knew fighting against Snoke while Palpatine was terminally ill was not the best idea, so she waited.

  1. **PTSD**



Whenever it rains hard, Hux flinches. Whenever it’s a storm, Snoke knows not to mess with Kylo or Hux as they work through their fears together.

  1. **Suffocated**



Kylo felt suffocated at home, he felt suffocated at the temple, he felt suffocated in the First Order. He felt free with General Armitage Hux.

  1. **Desire to Please**



That’s all Hux was taught to do, make himself desire the pleasure of others, no matter how uncomfortable he feels.

  1. **Third Eye**



Hux says the force is a third eye, Kylo says that Hux has an invisible third eye because no bullshit happens on Hux’s ship.

  1. **At my worst/At my best**



Kylo is at his best when others are suffering.

Hux is at his worst when Kylo is winning.

  1. **Cuddling**



One of Hux’s few pastimes.

  1. **Too Close**



Everytime Hux ends up in the med bay, Kylo tells him that it was too close. Everytime Kylo ends up in the med bay, it was actually too close.

  1. **Deep Breaths**



That’s what the therapist told Kylo to do whenever he visualized the bombing that killed Armitage and Bella. It never worked, until Emily came back and gave him hugs, showing him someone still cared. But even that wasn’t ever enough.

  1. **Creativity**



Armitage thought he wasn’t very creative, but Ben reassured him that anything that the man came up with was pure genius. Even if it was something simple like putting up pictures in their small apartment in Seattle.

  1. **Ghost of You**



It took several years for Ben to not see Armitage in small snippets of his day as his eyesight got worse, but after he lost control of his sight completely, there were moments where he swore he felt Armitage guiding him. Guiding him like they were starting over.

  1. **Favorite…**



Hux’s favorite thing is drinking tea and sleeping, god let the man sleep.

Kylo’s favorite thing is watching Hux sleep, just to make sure he stays asleep because stars forbid the man to leave the bridge when something good happens. He also likes to practice his saber skills.


	15. Prompts 281-300

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **295\. Leaning on Instability**  
>  When Hux was young, he was following his father’s guidance, or lack thereof. And then when he got older and Brendol died, Armitage was left walking of Brendol’s broken promises and his own instabilities and instabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late. I was working on a math exam (since everything in solely online here at the moment) and it took me almost 14 hours to complete. I was completely drained and I apologize deeply for this. But, I will never put this before my education, just remember that y'all.
> 
> ~*~*~
> 
> Also, 10 more chapters and then this will be complete, how does that make y'all feel?
> 
> I'm excited. Because I'm going to talk more about my Shenandoah fic more in these upcoming prompts.
> 
> Also, only prompt **289** is based off of my [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820173). So, hope y'all enjoy!

  1. **Homesick**



Sometimes Hux will work on landscapes that Kylo won’t know and he learns that they are usually cities he went to from time to time with his father on Arkanis.

  1. **Walk**



Kylo likes to stay inside where Hux likes to go for walks. Staying cramped inside a room reminds him of his childhood, something he’d very much like to forget.

  1. **Rain**



One of Hux’s favorite weather, Kylo hates it, but seeing Hux’s dilated pupils when he sees it makes him hate it a little less.

  1. **Sleep Deprived**



No matter what Kylo tries to do, General Armitage Hux will always be sleep deprived.

  1. **Scolding**



Whenever Hux sees a parent scolding their child, even if the child deserves the lecture, he puts an end to it.

  1. **Accepting a drink and dumping it behind their back**



The first time Kylo gave Hux a drink of whisky, Hux took it, took a sip and when Kylo turned to make himself a drink, Hux dumped it into the plant conveniently placed next to him.

  1. **Punishment**



Kylo hated them because half the time he didn’t do anything wrong.

  1. **Blankets**



Whenever Kylo and Hux sleep together, Hux steals all of the blankets after Kylo is asleep because the behemoth steals them in the first place.

It’s only fair, right?

  1. **“I Refuse”**



Snoke leaned in his chair, eyeing the young girl. “What, did you just say?”

“I refuse to let you blow up my home!” Kylo hissed under her breath.

“Then leave my sight.”

And so she did, to Poe, Dopheld and Alegro.

  1. **Stuck**



There were multiple times Hux was stuck on writing the plans for Starkiller. Those times, he would look at blueprints for the two original deathstars. Sometimes that wouldn’t help, but he wished for something to come to mind when he met the deadlines.

  1. **Hoarding**



Hux hoarded blankets. Kylo stole them. Only leading Hux to hoard more.

  1. **Cancel**



A few times, Snoke canceled the progression of Starkiller when Hux would fall behind on deadline. And then Hux went behind his back to keep working on it. Eventually it got done.

And eventually it got destroyed.

  1. **Pet Sitting | Millicent**



Kylo watched Hux fly off to his next mission. Now, he was left with an orange cat smothering him to death as he sneezed snot out the wazoo. He loved Armitage, but he also loved breathing.

  1. **Sneeze**



Kylo had his helmet on. Fur everywhere. A meeting with Snoke. No way to stop the sneeze. So, in the middle of the meeting with his master, he yelled and stood there in disgust.

“Do we need to-”

“It got in my mouth!”

“Go, we’ll reschedule.”

Hux doesn’t have many standards for men, but the Snot-faced brat was definitely a no-go. Also, “no, Ren. I will not get rid of Millicent!”

“I can’t breathe with that fiend there, and it’s the reason why I’m sneezing so kriffing much!”

“Millicent is my emotional support animal. She’s staying!”

  1. **Leaning on Instability**



When Hux was young, he was following his father’s guidance, or lack thereof. And then when he got older and Brendol died, Armitage was left walking of Brendol’s broken promises and his own instabilities and instabilities.

  1. **“I love it when you show off”**



Kylo would always tell Hux that through his thoughts, causing the man to do it even more.

  1. **Tripping over Oneself**



Something Hux does when he dissociates on no sleep.

  1. **Thunderstorm Travel**



No matter what Amitage says or does, he is always stuck with travelling on planet when a storm is brewing.

  1. **Food Poisoning**



Rey clenched her stomach. Never is she letting Finn cook another meal for her.

  1. **Compliment**



Millicent purrs whenever Armitage calls her a beautiful girl. Kylo doesn’t understand why his boyfriend likes that murderous beast that makes his helmet disgusting. But, he puts up with the beast because it makes Armitage happy.


	16. Update on Person Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update for the next couple of weeks.

Hey everyone who reads this!

I would like to say that I'm going to take a hiatus from this because of school, covid-19, and other life events occurring. I have the rest of the prompts written down, but not completed (I know what they are but that's as far as I am at the moment with them).

Now, I want everyone to remember to stay safe, clean, and healthy.

See you guys in a few weeks!

With love and whump,

random-nerd-posts.

PS: Feel free to hit me up through discord by friending **random-nerd-posts#3906** or talking to me through tumblr by finding me at [this site](random-nerd-posts.tumblr.com).


End file.
